Down Came the Rain
by Unfunny Joke
Summary: Sometimes it’s best to just make it up as you go along.


**Story:** Down Came the Rain  
**By: **Shawn "The Unfunny Joke" Wheeler  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own either of the characters depicted below, or any affiliations they might have.  
**Summary: **Sometimes it's best to just make it up as you go along.

Beast Boy had had it all planned. It was supposed to be perfect. It was supposed to go off without a hitch. There weren't supposed to be any complications. And then the rain came. The next time Thunder and Lightning stopped by to say hello, the three of them were going to have a little chat. The middle of a late night picnic is _no _time for the perfect storm.

He quickly changed into a dog to shake himself dry. When he was human again he took a look around the front foyer of the Tower to see Raven wringing out what water was left in her hair.

He sighed a little.

"I'm sorry about the rain."

"Don't be," She turned to him. "I can't blame you for the weather, and neither should you."

He couldn't help it. "I know, it's just… some first date _that _turned out to be."

"Well, it was memorable at least." She smirked at him. "You know, most girls just get showered with gifts."

What laughter did escape from him was quiet and forced, and he knew from the look in her eyes that she could tell.

"It's not your fault," She repeated. "If you want to blame something, blame the weather man, or blame global warming. Blame something."

Uh-oh, she was starting to get mad.

"Okay, okay. Global warming did it." He shrugged a little. "I still wish our date would have lasted longer than a battle with Light."

Raven gave him a steady look. "That's funny; I don't seem to remember you walking me to my door."

"So… we're still on?"

"Yes Beast Boy, as far as I'm concerned, we're still on." She glanced down at her still dripping uniform. "How about we meet in the common room after we both dry ourselves off better and get changed."

Beast Boy grinned in agreement as he took off like a shot towards his room. It could still be salvaged! It was just going to have to be a night in.

…

It wasn't surprising to him when he entered the main living quarters and found it empty. He had gotten changed as quickly as possible and had decided that his hair looked even better when it was still slightly damp. He opened up a small linen closet concealed within one of the room's walls and grabbed a rather large blanket taking it with him to the couch.

He sat in silence until the sound of a door sliding open alerted him to Raven's reappearance. Turning his head towards her he smiled and made a sit motion by patting his hand on the couch next to where he was.

She accepted the offer, and to Beast Boy's slight disbelief even shared the blanket with him. Of course, there was distance between the two, but it was still something noteworthy.

"So," She asked turning to look at him. "What do you want to do?"

Beast Boy shrugged and grabbed the remote from between two of the cushions.

"I'm sure there's a movie on or something." He used the device to turn on the television, but found only a snowy static as his greeting. "Or, you know, not."

Raven looked at him with an almost amused looking sympathy.

"This just isn't going your way, is it?"

"I suppose I should just be happy that the TV didn't explode and kill us both."

"That's the spirit."

A period of quiet filled the space between them for a few, slightly awkward moments. Beast Boy mentally banged his head against a wall trying to come up with a conversation starter. Nothing came to mind. Some people would shoot an animal as lame as this date.

"Want to play a game?" Okay, last ditch effort here.

"Play a game?" Raven sounded put off slightly. "Sorry Beast Boy, video games aren't my thing. Besides, going that far out of my comfort zone is going to at least take until our fourth date."

"Well then, how about chess?"

"Chess?"

"That's what I said."

"As in the board game? You know how to play?"

"I'm no Bobby Fischer," He shrugged. "But it never hurts to learn a few things when you live with an intellectual."

A chess set encased with a black aura slowly flew towards the pair and set up on the blanket between them.

"Flattery won't save you, you know." Her eyes were alive with amusement and the confidence she felt could be seen from a mile away. She obviously thought it was going to be an easy battle.

"Not this time, no." He gave a sly smile before winking and moving his first piece. "But I'm hoping it'll all add up one day when I really need it."

Raven returned the smile and also played her turn, obviously enjoying herself. Beast Boy was glad, it might not have gone according to plan… but it wasn't turning out too badly after all. A second date may actually be… wait.

"Fourth date?"

Raven removed her hand from the knight she had just placed and looked at him with confused blank eyes. Beast Boy decided to simply clarify for her.

"You said that it would take until our _fourth_ date for you to get out of your comfort zone."

"Yes I did." She replied shaking her head slowly. "Did I just dash your hopes for a kiss goodnight?"

"Actually, you just confirmed my hope for a second date." He had just taken her queen.

"Well, it would be a shame not to try that picnic again. Maybe we'll actually get to eat more than a few bites." She looked down at the board between them and moved her piece. "Checkmate."

Beast Boy followed her gaze and laughed. He began to set the board up for another game.

"So, about that goodnight kiss? What exactly would it take to lure you out of that zone of yours?"

She raised an eyebrow at him before answering. "Beating me at chess should be a suitable enough miracle for that reward."

"You're on!"

He cracked each of his knuckles before making the game's first move. He knew he probably didn't have a chance, but he also knew he had at least three more tries coming up in the future. A fact he would have been oblivious to had a storm not rolled into town.


End file.
